Family: sequel to fate
by damnwriter
Summary: It's time for Christmas in Magnolia and our favorite pink haired male just received the best gift ever from his beautiful wife NaLu one shot/ Fluff


_Family_

 _Because I couldn't be happier about having a child._

It was on a chilly night when Lucy found out that she would have a little kid running around the house in a few years, It's been a year now since she and Natsu got married. She was glad that Natsu have extra hours of work.

Lucy sat there at their couch waiting for her husband to return while unconsciously rubbing her stomach and whispering softly to their unborn child. That's why she's been puking her guts out since last week and today she forced Natsu to go to work the pink haired male was hesitant at first but eventually gave up.

Lucy was cut short when she heard the front door opened to reveal her husband covered in snow.

* * *

"Hey how's work?" Lucy asked while grabbing his things and lightly kissed him on the lips it's been a tiring day for Natsu.

"Still work" he answered before entering their kitchen drinking a glass of water and he looked at Lucy lovingly. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How was your day Luce?" Natsu asked while kissing her forehead down to her nose and cheeks Lucy always loved the way he's showing his sweet side only to her she melted into his touch and sighed.

"It was okay. I hadn't puke since this morning" Lucy said smiling at Natsu who stared at her and grinned like he was the happiest man alive.

After their sweet moment they ate dinner silently Natsu observing the way Lucy eat she ate almost everything she never eat this much before Lucy caught Natsu staring and send him a look that looks like a death glare he just shook his head and continued to eat.

After they finished their dinner Natsu took a shower while Lucy did the dishes. When Natsu was done taking a shower he looked at Lucy who was replacing the dried roses with fresh new ones. He sneaked his arms around his waist and hugged her from behind.

"I missed you" Natsu mumbled his face buried in her neck.

it's been a long day for him and all he wants to do is cuddle when he moved his hands around Lucy's stomach he felt something weird it felt like as if it grown bigger of course he knows because he memorized every part of her from head to toe.

"Ne, Lucy is something wrong with your stomach it seems a little bit off."

"What are talking about Natsu?." Lucy asked trying to fight the smile on her face as she remembered taking those tests earlier she started to move towards their bed ready to sleep when he felt Natsu tugged her arms.

"You're hiding something from me. Am I right Lucy?." Natsu said with a frown not liking the idea that _his_ Lucy is hiding something from him.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag." Lucy mumbled but loud enough so Natsu could hear.

"Ha I am right you're hiding something from me." Natsu said happily but then frowned when he realized what he said.

"But why Luce?" Natsu asked looking at her with sad onyx eyes.

"Look Natsu it's a Christmas present and you'll have to wait till then." Lucy replied while slipping into the covers with Natsu not far behind.

"But I can't wait till Next week." Natsu whined while nudging Lucy in the elbows.

Lucy just pretended to be asleep while Natsu was still bugging her.

* * *

It's been a week now and Natsu wouldn't stop bugging her about his present. Lucy decided that she'll announce it to her friends at the party later. Since Natsu and Lucy started dating back then Lucy made a lot of new friends including Juvia and her fiancée and she also met Levy along with her husband Gajee- her thoughts were cut short by non-other than Natsu.

"Lucy didn't you tell me that you're going to tell me your secret." Lucy sighed and looked at Natsu he did have a right to know first since he is the father of her unborn child.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm pregnant." Then she heard Natsu's breath hitched and then muttered "y-you pr-pregnant."

Then he fainted on the floor Lucy looked at him and giggled at his reaction.

After a few minutes Natsu regained his consciousness Lucy looked at him teasingly then he started to blush madly.

"Never thought I'd see you faint." Lucy said teasingly.

Natsu glared at her and defended his self "I did not fainted I was just trying to process what you said." He walked over to Lucy and smiled at her that smile that she love so much that smile that reassure her that everything is going to be alright.

"I can't believe it were going to have a baby." Natsu said while grinning like an idiot he captured her lips in his own.

Lucy pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said

"I love you and our child more than anything in this entire world." He mumbled while looking at her eyes and he smiled softly while caressing he cheeks with his calloused hands that felt so smooth against her skin he loved that feeling that only she can give him.

Then Natsu remembered the party that Erza was throwing he looked at lucy and said.

"Hey Luce, are we still going to Erza's party?" Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered her red haired best friend and her other friends probably waiting for them.

"Yeah I think we better leave if we don't want our heads cut off by her." Lucy replied while gathering her things she's probably gonna tell her friends about their child Natsu grabbed his keys and took Lucy's hand in his walking contently to their friends house while swinging their intertwined hands and walking happily on a chilly night with shiny bright lights around them.

 _This is all he could have ever wanted._

* * *

 _ **A/N** Hi! I know it's not Christmas yet heck it's even far from that but this just pop in my head and i had to write it by the way just leave a review cause I'm open to any suggestions! just so you know i like doing one shots and you can pair anyone but Lucy and Natsu they are like my OTP so yeah just please review!_

 _Arigato!_

 _~Elle_


End file.
